


Unrequited

by cowgirl65



Category: Bourbon Street Beat
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-31
Updated: 2012-04-24
Packaged: 2017-10-25 02:51:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/270922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cowgirl65/pseuds/cowgirl65
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kenny yearns for what he thinks he can never have.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own any television show and make nothing from writing this other than cheap thrills

Kenny leaned in for a kiss, but Melody adroitly manoeuvred out of his way as she retrieved her keys from her purse.

“Good night, Kenneth,” she said in that sweet Southern voice of hers and Kenny just sighed.

“Good night, Melody.” He waited until he heard the click of the lock before going down the iron staircase and heading for his own place. The wail of a clarinet drifted out from behind the door of one of the jazz clubs he passed and Kenny Madison wondered again why he still bothered. The closest he got to any sort of romantic activity with the blonde beauty queen was rubbing his shoe again hers in the corny ‘sole-to-soul’ thing she insisted on and he was heartily sick of it. Honestly, a good-looking college student, a quarterback no less, should be getting a lot more action than that.

But as he climbed the stairs to his apartment on the edge of the French Quarter, Kenny knew why he continued the relationship. Melody was ‘safe’. The beauty queen would never let him get anywhere, so there was no worry that he would have to follow up on his overtures. He could flirt as outrageously as he wanted with any pretty girls he met, because in the end, he was ‘taken’.

Kenny tossed his keys on the table on the way to his bedroom, stripped off his shirt and tossed in on the heap of laundry in the corner. Tomorrow was Sunday, and unless he was called in due to an unexpected case at Randolph and Calhoun, he’d get a chance to go to the laundromat and maybe even get some studying done. His pants followed the shirt, boxers next and as he went to put his watch on the dresser, Kenny caught a glimpse of himself in the mirror.

He paused. If he could be excused a touch of vanity, ‘tall, dark and handsome’ described him to a T. Blue eyes, straight white teeth, just the right amount of dark hair on his chest with that sexy line that led down his belly and a body that he knew left the co-eds swooning. Kenny gave a cynical snort. Too bad it wasn’t them he wanted to swoon over him and he raised an eyebrow when the thought of who he really craved made his cock slowly come to attention.

Shaking his head, Kenny crawled into bed. He didn’t lack for self-confidence and usually he would just go after what he wanted. But not this time.

A vision of the object of his desires invaded his mind and Kenny gave in to his urges, reaching down to slowly stroke himself. Hair darker than his with blue eyes that were the same azure as his own. A hearty laugh and a sexy smile that was to die for. Thinking of those eyes and that smile made Kenny tingle all over and his other hand joined in to squeeze his balls. A few drops of fluid leaked from his cock and Kenny swirled his finger around the tip. Damn, he wished it wasn’t his own hands touching him. He closed his eyes and imagined lips pressing against his, the questing tongue demanding and gaining entry.

Spreading his legs wide to provide better access, Kenny gathered the slick substance oozing from his cock and his lubricated finger moved to tease the edge of his anus. As he moved his hand faster across his shaft, he pushed his finger inside, found the right spot and pressed on it to send an exhilarating shock through his body. He started to move his finger, inserted a second and let himself believe it was Rex’s cock inside him, Rex’s hand on his erection, Rex’s hot body pinning him to the bed and making wild, passionate love to him. He moved faster and harder until his body arched off the bed as his cock spurted stream after stream of hot cum across his chest and belly.

“Oh, god, Rex!” Kenny cried in ecstasy. He didn’t release himself until the last aftershocks died away and finally rolled onto his side. He tried to stop it, but a tear leaked out from his tightly closed eyelids. It would never be, he knew; Rex was as straight as they came and even though his boss was pretty open-minded, Kenny wasn’t about to take the chance on the other man’s reaction if he found out.

*

Rex stretched and got up from behind his desk, his thoughts on the subtleties of the crayfish étouffée currently simmering on the stove. He walked over, lifted the lid and gave it a stir and an appreciative sniff. Satisfied it was doing well, he went back to the desk and decided he was done work for the day. Rex selected a bottle of wine to go with his dinner and after sniffing the cork to make sure the vintage was acceptable, poured himself a large glass and savoured the first sip. He chuckled to himself as he wondered what his acquaintances would say if they knew how much he enjoyed his nights alone. Sure, he relished the company of a charming dinner companion and the delights a willing partner could bring, but sometimes it was a relief to not have to act the way others expected and just sit back with some good food, good wine and his only company a good book.

He’d always felt he had an image to project and even though that image was a large part of his true self, Rex was glad to let the ‘people face’, as his father had called it, slip from time to time. The only ones he felt comfortable enough with to not worry about it were his partner Cal and his long-time friend and employee Kenny. Rex smiled to himself. He’d be hard pressed to find someone who wasn’t comfortable around the easy-going Cal, and Kenny…

Well, there’d been something about the young Texan ever since he showed up at the office looking for a part-time job to make up the difference in his tuition his football scholarship didn’t cover. An eagerness and a dependability that made Rex hire him, even though his partner at the time insisted they didn’t need a wet-behind-the-ears college kid getting in their way, along with something else that Rex couldn’t quite put his finger on.

He heard a knock at the door and a voice call, “Rex?” as the door opened to admit the tall, handsome law student.

“Think of the devil…” Rex chuckled quietly. He set down his glass as Kenny came over and handed him a sheaf of papers.

“Got that research done on Mobitee Oil like you asked,” he said, “thought you might like to see it before the weekend.”

“Thanks, Kenny.” Rex tossed the papers on his desk. “I’ll probably look at them in the morning.” He eyed his employee closely. Usually Kenny was a bit more polished in his attire on a Friday evening to go out with the charming Melody Lee, but the worn jeans and faded shirt didn’t look like something their secretary would approve of. “Not seeing Melody tonight?”

“Nah.” Kenny shrugged. “She’s off in Mobile. ‘Miss Magnolia Blossom’ or some such. Just gonna take it easy, maybe hit the books.”

Rex gestured towards the kitchen. “Well, you’re welcome to stay for dinner if you’d like. Not much going on around here either.”

Kenny shook his head with an endearing smile. “I wouldn’t want to impose…”

Rex went to the cupboard and took down another plate. “Not an imposition at all. You know you’re always welcome.”

“All right then.” Kenny flashed his dazzling grin. “I’ll set the table.”

Rex dished out the stew. “Crayfish straight from the bayous this morning,” he announced as he set the dishes on the table. “What’ll you have to drink? I’ve got a bottle of wine, or I think I might have some milk around here,” he suggested, knowing Kenny’s usual tastes.

Kenny hesitated. He wanted Rex to take him seriously and not think of him as a kid, but he rarely drank and a glass of wine might let him say more than he should. “Milk would be great, thanks.”

“Not at all.” Rex poured a tall glass and placed it in front of Kenny before sitting down to his own dinner. “So how are things going between you and Melody?” he suddenly asked. Rex wasn’t usually one to pry into his friends’ personal lives, but he had a sudden urge to know.

Kenny gave a wry snort. “Oh, same as usual, I guess. ‘Sole to soul’ and all that.”

“Hmm.” Rex took another bite of his dinner. “If you don’t mind my asking, why do you put up with that? Has she even let you get to first base?”

Kenny almost choked on his milk. “Rex, now is that the kind of question a gentlemen answers?”

“No, but I’m a private investigator, remember?” Rex said with a teasing wink. “I’m allowed to ask awkward questions.”

Shrugging, Kenny replied, “It’s just the way Melody is, Rex. If she was really serious about me and her, I’m sure she’d let me know. And if I want something more from a lady, I’ll be sure to tell her and find one that’s willing to give it.” He took a bite. “Besides, it might all be moot anyway if she decides to head off to Rome with her friends. This is really good, Rex,” he said with a gesture to the food.

But Rex didn’t hear the compliment. “Rome?” he asked, not believing his ears. “How come I haven’t heard anything before this?”

“Guess I wasn’t supposed to say anything,” Kenny answered with a chagrined expression. “She was gonna confirm the plans with her girlfriends this weekend before letting you and Cal know.”

Rex drained his glass and refilled it. “That’s just great,” he grumbled. “I hate having to look for a new secretary.”

“I can give you a hand interviewing candidates,” Kenny offered.

“And get the phone numbers of all the lovely ladies who apply in the process, I’m sure,” Rex teased.

The rest of the dinner was taken up with conversation of the qualifications said ladies should have. Kenny offered to help clean up, but as he was clearing the plates from the table, he caught his toe on the edge of a chair and tripped. The dishes went flying and he was only prevented from hitting the floor himself when Rex caught him. Kenny’s heart almost stopped at the feel of strong arms around him and the scent of aftershave and cigarettes. He quickly pulled away.

“You all right, Kenny?’ Rex asked in concern.

“Yeah, fine.” Kenny kept his voice steady and tried to make a joke of it. “You invite me for dinner and I end up wrecking the place.”

“No harm done.” Rex bent over and picked up the plates. “Not even a scratch. But you said you were going to do some studying tonight. Take yourself home and I’ll finish up.”

Kenny nodded, not wanting to make a further fool of himself. “Sure thing, Rex. And thanks for dinner.”

Rex flashed a rakish smile and Kenny felt his knees go weak. “Anytime, Kenneth. You know the door’s always open.”

Nodding, Kenny gave a small wave as he left. But his feet didn’t take him home. Instead, they found their way to a small bar on the corner of Bourbon Street and Dumaine. A weathered black man wailed on a beat-up saxophone and the light wasn’t bright enough to see faces clearly. Kenny waved off the bartender as he sat on a stool. He wasn’t there for that kind of solace.

He didn’t know why it was bothering him so much tonight. He’d been working for Rex for almost two years and had been attracted to him since the first day. But somehow, the dinner and conversation, not to mention ending up in Rex’s arms however accidentally, had gotten to him and he suddenly had needed what he could never ask Rex to give him.

“Looking for a friend?’

Kenny looked up at the owner of the deep voice. A pair of piercing hazel eyes under a large Stetson roved over him. Kenny sized the other man up as well. “Depends.”

“On?”

Kenny stood up. “On if there’s a room available.”

After an exchange of cash, the bartender gave Kenny a key to a room on the second floor. Once the door was closed behind them, the blond cowboy pushed Kenny up against the wall and kissed him hard as his hands unzipped the worn jeans. Kenny returned the favour and soon both their cocks were free. The blond was plastered against him, grabbing Kenny’s cock along with his own and stroking roughly. Then Kenny found himself dragged to the bed and flipped onto his stomach as the other man stripped his pants off the rest of the way.

“I want to ride you like a wild stallion,” the cowboy rumbled and Kenny didn’t object. “Hands and knees, stud.”

Kenny rose up onto his elbows, got his knees under him and presented his ass to the blond. The cowboy knelt between his legs and something slick was smeared on before he felt the burn of the man penetrating him. He moaned as the thick organ hit him in just the right spot, like a flash of lightning from his ass to his cock.

“Damn you feel good,” the other man moaned. “Haven’t had me such a sweet ride in a long time.”

“Just shut up and fuck me,” Kenny growled. If he closed his eyes without the talk, he could imagine he was with Rex. He fantasized that Rex’s hands were grabbing him as the sexy P.I. pounded into him and could almost hear that sultry voice whisper sweet nothings into his ear. A hand grasped his cock and soon Kenny was straining towards orgasm, pushing against the hand that held him and the body pressing against him. He came in a spurt of gratification and the other man was done not long after.

“Thanks for the ride,” the cowboy told him as they both pulled their pants back on. “Maybe we can hook up again sometime?”

“Maybe I’ll see you around.” Kenny didn’t offer anything more. A one-night stand was just that and that was all he was interested in. The cowboy didn’t push and soon Kenny was making his solitary way back home.


	2. Chapter 2

_Sometimes I hate this job._ Rex sighed before taking one last drag of his cigarette and snuffing it out in the ashtray. He flipped through the case file again. Sometimes it was just better not to know.

Getting up from behind his desk, Rex grabbed his jacket off the coat rack and shrugged it on. He picked up the pictures and tucked them in his pocket before heading for the door.

“Where you off to, partner?’

Rex turned to see Cal coming through the door that joined the two offices. “Just wrapping up a case,” he answered.

Cal waked over and leaned against the bar. “Most times a case doesn’t have you looking like someone shot your dog,” he observed. “Care to talk about it?”

Rex sighed and shook his head. “Just a woman who suspects her husband is cheating,” he replied. “And she was right, but somehow I think she’s going to take it harder than most. I’m going to meet with the husband and give him a chance to come clean before I tell her.”

“Best friend?” Cal speculated.

“Nope, younger brother.”

Cal’s eyes widened. “That is a fine kettle of fish.”

“You can say that again. You just know the wife’s gonna take it worse than if it was another woman.” Rex’s blue eyes snapped. “If you can’t live up to your wedding vows, why the hell would you get married in the first place?” he huffed.

Cal raised an eyebrow. “To keep people like us in business?” he ventured with a grin.

“I suppose.” Rex patted his pocket where the pictures were. “But I’d rather he was the one to break the news first. Sometimes people forget that they’re not supposed to shoot the messenger. Wish me luck.”

“Good luck, partner.”

*

It was dark by the time Rex returned to the Old Absinthe House. As he unlocked the door, he thought back to the husband’s reaction when Rex confronted him with the evidence of his infidelity. Shock and anger were quickly followed by shame. Not that he shouldn’t be ashamed for betraying his wife, but it wasn’t that sort of guilt. Rex knew it wasn’t as much the cheating as it was guilt over daring to be attracted to men rather than women.

Rex wanted to beat some sense into the man, and then the rest of the world that fostered such attitudes to begin with. It didn’t matter one whit in the scheme of things whether you were turned on by your same sex or not. To his mind, it only mattered whether you were honest in your dealings with others. Sure, he might run a ruse for a case, but he would never make a vow he couldn’t keep. He never made any commitment to the women or men he became involved with other than what time they would meet for dinner, drinks or a more intimate rendezvous.

He saw a light coming from his office through the slightly ajar door. Pulling his revolver, Rex cautiously walked forward and pushed the door open. When he heard the groan and saw who was lying on his sofa, he quickly reholstered his weapon and rushed over. “Kenny!” he exclaimed. “What the hell happened to you?”

The younger man tried to sit and Rex put an arm around his back to help him. A bruise was darkening under both eyes and his lip was cut and puffy.

“Just… got into a fight.”

“Well, I can see that,” Rex told him. “Can I ask why?”

Kenny rested against a cushion. “You know old Harry, that homeless guy who sits on the corner and plays his clarinet?” At Rex’s nod, he continued, “Some guy kicked over his case and was harassing him. I told him to knock it off and he hit me.” Kenny tried to grin and winced. “I laid him out good. It was closer to come here than go home, hope you don’t mind.”

“No, I don’t mind,” Rex assured him and inspected Kenny’s face closely. The normally straight nose had a noticeable bump. “But I think you broke your nose,” he added. “I’ll call the doc and see if he can set it for you.”

The doctor was home and didn’t object to making the house call. “This is going to hurt, young man,” he advised after checking Kenny over. “I’ll give you something for the pain.” He reached into his bag, took out a bottle and shook two pills into his hand. “Can you get him something to wash it down?” he asked Rex.

Kenny eyes the pills dubiously. He hated having to take anything, even something as simple as an aspirin for the inevitable injuries he received playing football. “What is it?”

“It’s called Percodan, just aspirin mixed with something a little stronger.”

Kenny took the tablets and the glass Rex handed him. Sighing, he put them in his mouth, chased them with the contents of the glass and almost choked.”

“Dammit, Rex,” he coughed.

Rex just shrugged. “Doc said it was to kill the pain. A little rum can only help.”

The doctor removed some instruments from his bag. “You’re going to feel a bit woozy and probably shouldn’t be alone until the effects wear off.”

“He can stay here,” Rex volunteered before Kenny could respond.

The doctor was right; he was starting to feel a little woozy. Kenny jumped at the intense pain when the doctor reset his nose, but somehow, he didn’t care.

“Call me if he has any problems,” he heard the doctor say and then heard Rex answer, “I will. Thanks, doc.”

Kenny felt disinclined to move, but let Rex help him off the sofa.

“C’mon, let’s get you to bed.”

Kenny felt a rush through the haze in his brain. “Do y’know how long I’ve waited for you t’say that?” Kenny said as Rex guided him up the staircase.

“Say what?” Rex opened the door to the bedroom and steered Kenny to the bed.

“That y’wanted to take me to bed.” Kenny giggled. “Not that I’d be surprised if y’didn’t want to kiss me with my face looking like this.” He tried to grab Rex, but the other man eluded his grasp and gently pushed him down.

“Sleep it off, Kenneth,” the sultry voice told him and Kenny felt a blanket tucked around his shoulders. “I’ll check on you in a couple hours.”

Kenny inhaled the scent on the pillow that was uniquely Rex as he burrowed down and fell asleep.

 

*

Rex went down to the kitchen, poured himself a shot of bourbon, lit a cigarette and contemplated Kenny’s words. _He’s just doped up on painkillers and alcohol,_ Rex told himself, _he didn’t know what he was saying_. But even though that was true, it didn’t necessitate Kenny didn’t mean what he said. Rex took a sip of his drink. And if that were true, would he admit it when he was sober? Rex had to acknowledge that he hoped that would be the case. Kenny was damn hot and Rex had no trouble admitting his appreciation of a fine body, be it male or female.

Rex thought about how it would feel to run his hands over that muscular chest and kiss those full lips. Kenny was one of the sexiest men he’d ever met and had been tempted to give in when Kenny reached for him, but he would never take advantage of anyone’s incapacitation. Finishing his drink, Rex decided to wait and see if he remembered anything he’d said before deciding whether or not to make a move of his own. Kenny was an employee and a friend and Rex knew getting into a sexual relationship could change all that. But if they were upfront about their expectations, there was no reason why they couldn’t give it a shot and see where things would go.


	3. Chapter 3

Kenny entered Rex’s office and put some papers on the desk in front of his employers.

Cal picked them up and looked them over. ”Interesting resumes,” he commented.

“Any good candidates?” Rex asked as he snuffed out his cigarette.

Kenny snorted. “Depends on if we’re looking for a secretary or not. The last was a peach and the perfect date for a Mardis Gras ball, but I had to show her how to put paper in the typewriter. And the one before that kept blushing and giggling and couldn’t even answer my questions unless they were about her tennis game.” He chuckled.

Cal set down the papers and unfolded himself from his chair. “Well, keep it up, Kenny. At least you’re getting to meet a bevy of new beauties to keep you occupied while Melody is off touring Europe.” He picked up his hat from where it sat on the desk. “And speaking of beauties, Lusty’s opening a new act tonight. I’d better get going if I’m going to make the first set.”

“Have a good time, partner,” Rex said as he got up from his desk as well.

Cal gave them a wave before closing the door behind him.

“So did you ask her?” Rex wanted to know.

Kenny looked at him, a bit confused. “Ask who?’

Rex grinned. “The Mardis Gras peach. It’s still a few months away, but…”

“Nope.” Kenny shook his head. “It’s fun to flirt, but I think I need a change of pace after Miss Melody Lee Mercer.”

“I understand completely.” Rex walked up to Kenny, closer than Kenny was used to and he wasn’t sure if the intention was what he barely dared to hope. “I’m not sure if you remember,” Rex said huskily and Kenny held his breath, “but you said a few things after you broke your nose and I don’t think it was only the painkillers.” Kenny’s heart started to beat faster as Rex touched his chest, ran his hand over the firm muscle and pushed his hips closer so Kenny could feel the harness under his pants. “I was wondering if this was the sort of ‘change of pace’ you were looking for.”

Kenny wondered if he was dreaming as he tried to remember all that had happened the night of the fight. He had a foggy memory of Rex helping him up the stairs and thinking how much he wanted to be in Rex’s bed. Could it be that he’d actually voiced that thought out loud? “Well, I wasn’t going to say anything, but…” Kenny took a chance and reached around to grab Rex’s ass.

Rex pushed Kenny back against the desk as he started kissing him. He forced his tongue into Kenny’s mouth as he started to unfasten his pants and pull them down. Kenny still couldn’t believe it was really happening as Rex stroked his cock, but he wasn’t going to argue. He fumbled with Rex’s belt and soon had that hard flesh he desired free of its confinement.

Pulling back, Rex grabbed Kenny’s hips and turned him so his bare ass was facing him. “Is this what you want, Kenny?” he asked as he pressed his cock in between the muscular cheeks. “You want this bad boy stuffed up inside of you?”

Kenny gasped as the tip of Rex’s maleness pushed against him. “Oh, god, Rex, please,” he begged. He didn’t need any foreplay, he just wanted Rex.

The head of the thick organ pierced his tight sphincter, lubricated only by Rex’s precum and Rex slowly inserted his whole length, taking his time so it wasn’t overly painful. He reached around to grasp Kenny’s own cock and started stroking to the same rhythm as his hard thrusts picked up speed. 

“I never believed…” Kenny started, but he was cut off when Rex hit that sweet spot and made the younger man’s knees buckle.

“Never believed what?’ Rex asked huskily as he continued to fuck him. “Never believed that I bat for the other team once in a while?” He pushed Kenny harder across the desk as he leaned in and sucked hard on the back of his neck. “You are a fine piece of ass, Kenny Madison, and I’m just glad to finally get a taste of it.” His thrusting intensified and Kenny bit down on his own arm to keep from crying out when his orgasm came crashing over him. Rex stabbed into him again and again until he too went over the edge and Kenny felt the other man’s cock pulse inside him.

Rex slowly withdrew, turned Kenny around and planted a lust-filled kiss on his lips. Sinking into the embrace, Kenny could think of nowhere else he’d rather be than in the office on Bourbon Street, crushed in the arms of the man he desired with that same man’s essence slowly seeping down his thighs.

“How about we adjourn to the bedroom?’ Rex breathed in his ear. Kenny could only nod and followed up the spiral staircase. Once upstairs, Rex wasted no time in pushing Kenny onto the bed and stripping off both their clothes. Kenny could hardly believe that Rex was getting hard so quickly after the first time, but there was no mistaking the erection that was already jutting out from between his legs. He pushed Kenny’s knees up to his chest, grabbed him around the ankles and penetrated him again, quickly and effortlessly. 

This time, the pace was more leisurely. Pulling out so only the tip of his cock remained inside, Rex entered Kenny with agonizing slowness. His blue eyes met Kenny’s own and held them. “I want to do this all night,” he said huskily as he pushed in again. “I want to fuck you until neither of us can stand straight. I want to make you cum over and over until you have nothing left.”

“You can do anything you want with me, Rex,” Kenny told him.

Rex winked seductively. “I’m going to hold you to that.” He pulled Kenny’s legs up to rest his feet on his shoulders before leaning forward to bend the college student almost double. Rex then started to manipulate Kenny’s penis as he drove himself into Kenny’s ass.

Kenny felt a flush of embarrassment that he wasn’t able to get fully hard. “I guess I need a little more time…”

“No apologies, Kenny.” Rex flashed him a sexy grin and continued to assault Kenny’s ass, grunting in time to the rhythm of his thrusts. Kenny was mesmerized by the intensity on his face and even though he wasn’t ready for another climax himself, relished every impact Rex’s cock made with his prostate and every slap of Rex’s balls against his ass. He saw the approaching climax in Rex’s expression and just before it happened, Rex pulled out to shoot his load across Kenny’s chest. He aimed his cock so the cum hit Kenny across the neck and a few steamy drops splattered onto his face.

“Now your turn.” Rex pulled Kenny so his feet were able to rest on the floor, knelt down and took Kenny’s cock in his mouth. “Y’know,” he said as he pulled back and eyed the swelling member, “I think I’ve wanted to do you ever since you came to work for me.” Rex settled into his self-appointed task. He started by licking the head that was just starting to peek out and then made Kenny jump when he took the foreskin between his teeth and pulled gently. “I’m glad you’re uncut. So many more possibilities.” He forced his tongue between the skin and the crown.

“I think I just figured out the real meaning of ‘blowing someone’s mind’,” Kenny gasped.

Rex chuckled. “Lift your legs a little more and what I’ll blow will be even better.” Kenny did and Rex’s tongue lavished his balls with attention before it wandered back to probe at his slick, stretched ass. Kenny closed his eyes, held his thighs open wide and let Rex pleasure him as his wildest fantasies continued to come true. He inhaled sharply as Rex’s tongue pushed inside and his hand played with the rim of the flared head.

But Kenny wanted to please Rex as much as be pleased by him, so he said, “Why don’t you get on the bed and turn around?”

Rex looked up and grinned. “Don’t mind if I do.”

Kenny scooted back. Rex moved on top of him and Kenny got an eyeful of Rex’s endowment dangling from between his legs. Settling into place, Rex wrapped his arms around the younger man’s thighs and forced two fingers into his ass as he swallowed the thick cock. Kenny grabbed onto Rex’s legs as well. He started with the heavy sac, drawing one ball into his mouth and then the other and was thrilled to feel Rex groan around his shaft. He eyed the opening in front of him and wondered if Rex enjoyed being penetrated. Well, there was a good way to find out. 

Kenny let Rex’s balls go for a moment to slick up his fingers with spit and then started licking along the length of the swollen organ while his fingers wandered to Rex’s ass. He felt Rex tense as he worked one inside, but his lover just took him deeper down his throat. Kenny took that as permission to proceed and pushed the finger in farther. He did to Rex what he liked himself and went straight for the prostate. Rex’s body convulsed, his legs tightened around Kenny’s head and his fingers drove harder into Kenny’s own ass. With a sense of satisfaction, Kenny finally took Rex’s massive cock into his mouth, sucking and licking. Both men’s hips started thrusting to go deeper and every time Rex fucked Kenny harder with his fingers, Kenny did the same.

The ending was a foregone conclusion and Kenny could feel Rex swallowing his semen as Rex’s own cum spurted down his throat. It was pure heaven and if he died tomorrow, Kenny Madison wouldn’t have any regrets.


End file.
